


Shifting Times

by MelPietenpol



Series: Shifting [3]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: ANYWAY 9000 WORDS LATER WHY DO I DO THE MOST ALL THE TIME RIP, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, sylvanas shows up for like two seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:17:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelPietenpol/pseuds/MelPietenpol
Summary: "It's wonderful," Jaina said, a small, gorgeous smile quirking one side of her mouth. "But...but why did you want to bring me out here?"Lowering her eyes, Vereesa began to toe her shoes off. "Because. This place has always felt special to me. I'm not...entirely sure why. It's a shelter, I guess. I used to come here all the time."Jaina was looking at her, something Vereesa couldn't name glinting in her eyes. "Why?" she asked quietly.Vereesa hummed as an answer, fingers working at the buttons of her shirt. "I think you know why."





	Shifting Times

**Author's Note:**

> 'did you just make up a forest on the outside of dalaran for the sake of this story?' yeah. y'all already know i know nothing, i'm just having fun lmao. anyway, hope you all enjoy the last installment of this little thing i wrote! unbeta'd, all mistakes are my own etc etc

It appeared Vereesa’s fears about the lapse in vigilance were well founded.

A skirmish along the borders of Kul Tiras had stolen the lighthearted moment out from under her feet. They’d been forced to fight a divided battle, naval on the Western shore, with foot soldiers on the Eastern. It meant Jaina couldn’t fight alongside her, and Vereesa had thrown herself and the Silver Covenant in blind.

Her ribs had been smashed, an orc war-hammer catching a glancing blow, bowing her armor inwards and sending her flying. She was better at long range, but Vereesa could hold her own in close quarters combat as well. However, with an orc, with the red haze of bloodlust settling over him, Vereesa stood very little chance. She’d wounded him though, light on her feet as she was. She’d just been forced to work to bleed him to death. Eventually, he caught on, crunching her armor inward and bounding after her with a loud, triumphant cry.

He’d hoisted her up then, hand in a bruising grip around her throat as he raised his war-hammer to crush her face, or perhaps remove her head from her body. Her thoughts had turned to her sons, a deep, soul-crushing panic prompting a strangled sound from her crushed throat. An arrow ended up in his eye though, and they’d both collapsed in a tumble on the ground.

His body landing atop her had just caused more damage, sending her head glancing back of the hard, unrelenting ground. Her broken ribs screamed in agony, and one of her shoulders was sticking out at a funny angle before her second in command kicked the orc’s body off her. Velanna grabbed Vereesa by the back of her armor, calling for a medic as she dragged her bodily away from the harshest of the battle.

It was around then that she lost consciousness, waking up warm but sore in some sort of tent. Sunlight streamed through the fabric above her head, and Vereesa groaned, lifting an arm weakly to drop across her eyes. Her head felt rattled, and the arm she’d moved had given a weak twinge of protest. Her mouth was filled with cotton, and she coughed, groaning as she rolled over, blearily searching for water to soothe her parched throat.

Healers moved around her, sweat beading at their temples as they pressed hands, alight with the light, against wounded bodies. Most appeared to be human, but Vereesa noticed a few of her rangers sitting moodily atop cots as well. Her own injuries must have been rather extensive if she still hurt.

Huffing, Vereesa threw her legs over the side of the cot, gritting her teeth at the soreness. Her right arm felt off, like it was sitting wrong in its socket as she reached for the pitcher of water nearest her. Once her thirst had been parched, she told herself, she’d get up, rejoin the fight despite the low buzz in her brain.

She quenched her thirst sloppily, managing to spill a decent amount of water down her front in the process. She glared blearily at it, pushing upright and stretching, feeling the satisfying pop in her joints that often made Jaina grimace.

Fear clenched her muscles, and every pain flew away as she gasped, turning on the spot to look for The Lord Admiral. It was only after several seconds of panicked breathing that she realized how ridiculous the notion was. Jaina, odds were, hadn’t managed to get herself nearly killed, for one, and for two, they were on different sides of the damn island. If she was hurt, she’d been in a medical tent on the other side. Vereesa hoped that wasn’t the case.

A healer approached then, and with firm hands pushed her back into bed.

“No,” Vereesa snapped, “I’m getting back out there. If you did your job right, I’m fine.”

She gave the healer a pointed look, hoping to shame the tired looking human man into letting her go. Apparently, he’d heard it all before though, and just pressed her back more firmly.

“Apologies, Ranger-General. We did what we could for you, but with our resources so strained, we couldn’t fully heal all of your injuries. I can’t in good faith allow you back out there in your state.”

“In my _state_?” she all but screeched, “My _state_ is just fine! I’m walking and talking and that means I can run and bury arrows in Horde soldiers, do you disagree?”

In response, he gave a pointed look to her wet front, raising an unimpressed eyebrow.

Well, she supposed, that was fair enough. She’d play his game now and just sneak out later, take back her leadership position and defend Alliance territory. With a sour look, she sank back down to the cot, allowing him closer to press at various tender spots on her skin.

He tutted as he approached her head, his fingers brushing along the back of it as Vereesa winced. It was one of the more tender spots on her body, but she tried to downplay it, eager to get back out there and do her damn job. Once his hands moved toward her wonky shoulder though, Vereesa couldn’t suppress a gasp, jerking away.

He groaned, giving her a sympathetic look. “Gods, they didn’t set it correctly before healing you. Lady Windrunner, I apologize for this but – may I?”

He held his hands out, hovering over her shoulder as his mouth twisted to the side. Vereesa gritted her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut as her nails bit into the palms of her hands. “Just get it over with,” she grits out.

A strangled shout left her throat as the healer dislocated her shoulder. She heard a few of her rangers object, but her gratitude was lost in another blindingly white flash of pain as he popped the offending limb back into its socket. Warmth suffused her soon after and Vereesa gasped, eyes popping open, tears tracking down her cheeks.

“Okay,” he gasped, wiping his sweaty brow, “Okay that’s…that’s all I can do for you for now. You should rest.”

Feeling as if she’d just been whacked over the head, Vereesa heeded his advice, collapsing back against the cot and closing her eyes.

When she next awoke, it was still light outside, though it filtered through the cloth much lower than it had previously. She was still sore and uncomfortable, her head feeling heavy on her shoulders as she groaned, blinking blearily around. People still adorned the cots, but the healers didn’t seem to be as frantic. Vereesa wasn’t sure whether to take that as a good sign or not.

A commotion near the front of the medical tent caught her eye, ears flicking in irritation as the noise sent a spike of pain through her head.

 _"Move_ ," a voice snapped, “You’re going to need to get the fuck out of my – no, save the healing for those who need it – get _off_. Stand aside.”

"Lady –"

“Get out of my way before I _make_ you.”

A beat of silence followed that, and Vereesa struggled to her feet, ears pressed curiously forward.

The tent flap pushed aside and Jaina entered, looking, quite frankly, terrible. Bruising mottled one side of her face, her eye swollen shut, lip split. Shallow cuts were spread across her left cheek and though superficial, they looked painful. She was also wet, hair dripping down the front of her drenched great coat.

Vereesa’s heart leaped up and into her throat, and she moved forward without even registering it. Jaina met her halfway, crushing Vereesa to her chest as she buried her face in her hair.

“I just heard,” Jaina told her, voice high and reedy in the relative quiet of the tent, “I came as soon as I could. I just…”  

She vaguely registered that Jaina sounded upset, but she just sighed, enjoying the feeling of being held. It was uncomfortable, soggy and cold as Jaina was, but Vereesa relished the cool press of her against her aching head.

Jaina shivered, her arms tightening against Vereesa in a way that made her frown.

“You’re cold,” Vereesa whispered, pulling back and trailing her fingers down Jaina’s cheek.

“I’m fine,” Jaina stubbornly replied, even as she shook once more.

“No, you’re not. You’re cold. You need to let them heal you.” She gestured around the tent, fixing Jaina with what she hoped was a demanding glare. “And then you need to go change. You’ll catch your death out here.”

Jaina rolled her eyes, clenching her jaw and waving one of the healers over.

The same man who had tended to Vereesa earlier approached, looking curiously between them before giving a pointed look toward Vereesa’s cot. She ignored the silent command, instead keeping herself close to Jaina. It would be treason to move away right now.

Jaina clenched her jaw, raising her chin. Vereesa could _feel_ people take notice, hear the noticeable hush that fell over the tent. The Lord Admiral and Jaina were two different people to the people of Kul Tiras.

“Just…clean up the worst of it,” Jaina snapped, gesturing to her face.

Vereesa saw the healer swallow thickly, and she sighed. Pushing gently at Jaina’s chest, Vereesa pressed her down, sending her weight sinking against the cot. The wet squelch of her drenched clothing made Vereesa grimace, and she brushed her fingers over Jaina’s uncut cheek.

“I’ll have to –“ the man cleared his throat, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, “We’re stretched very thin, Lady Proudmoore. I won’t be able to appropriately heal you without removing the splinters and cleaning it up manually first.”

Jaina grimaced, reaching for Vereesa’s hand. “Fine,” she sighed, “Just get it over with, please.”

The process didn’t take too long, but watching the splintered wood be pulled from Jaina’s skin did make Vereesa feel a little ill. The light suffused the healer’s hands, and he pressed them atop Jaina’s head. Vereesa watched the wounds on her cheek close, the swelling around her eye decrease, and the cut on her lip fade before the healer drew back with a gasp.

The bruises remained, but Jaina looked much better. Now she mostly just looked cold.

Jaina stood, wrapping her right arm around Vereesa’s waist, worried eyes flitting over her. “Are you – what happened? I spoke with Velanna, who told me you were in here but…but that’s all she’d say. What happened? What did you _do_? Are you okay? Do I need to –"

She went on for ages, eyes wild and scared. Her hands came into play, flying about her face as she began to pace. Vereesa could hear the thunder of Jaina’s heartbeat and cursed her superior hearing for once in her life. The noise was beginning to give her a headache. Well. More of one, anyway.

Before Jaina could work herself up even further, Vereesa grabbed her hands, pressing them to her own cheeks. “Jaina,” she said, tone leaving no room for argument, “I’m fine. Did we win?”

Jaina blinked, giving her a look that made Vereesa’s hackles raise. “Of course we did. Did you expect anything different?”

For as much as Vereesa loved her, she also thought Jaina could be hopelessly annoying at the very worst of times. Of course she’d expected differently. She’d nearly gotten killed by an orc war-hammer. That wasn’t a _common_ occurrence for her. It wouldn’t have surprised her at all if they’d been overrun.

“Yes,” Vereesa snapped, “I did expect differently. I nearly died, Jaina, what did you expect me to think?”

She pulled away, hand rubbing absently at her sore ribs.

Jaina was quiet, though Vereesa could hear the hitch in her breathing. There was a creak of springs as Jaina, presumably, sank back down onto the cot.

“You’re right…I’m sorry.” Her voice was quiet, and Vereesa thought she heard a bit of a quiver.

She felt Jaina’s hands on her, gentle but insistent. Vereesa sighed, moving back into her space. She ended up standing between Jaina’s legs, her hands on Jaina’s shoulders. Jaina looped her arms around her lower back, pressing her ear between Vereesa’s breasts as she hugged her close, sighing.

“They ended up retreating. Not before I blew a few of their ships to kingdom come, though.”  Jaina sounded viciously pleased with herself. “You guys had the tougher time of it. From what I understand, it was looking rough before Anduin sent reinforcements from Stormwind.”

Her ribs and head were beginning to ache, and Vereesa nudged Jaina backward, stepping out of her embrace to sink down on the cot beside her. It wasn’t big enough for two people, so Vereesa leaned heavily against Jaina as she sat, wishing she could push her down and curl up into her chest. She was still sort of annoyed with her, but Jaina seemed genuinely apologetic for dismissing her concerns so readily.

Cold fingers combed through her hair, and Vereesa made a small noise of contentment from the back of her throat. Her eyes slid shut, fatigue tugging insistently at her mind despite all the sleeping she’d done today already.

“Hey,” Jaina said quietly, dropping a kiss to the top of her head, “What…what happened? Really.”

Vereesa remained quiet, enjoying the fingers sliding through her hair before she cracked her eyes open again. “Got caught in melee with some orc. Danced around him for a while before he caught on and…well.” She gestured to her sore ribs, not missing the murderous flash in Jaina’s eyes. “My armor’s ruined, the hammer crunched it inward. Velanna felled him though. Pulled me back and then…I don’t know what happened. Woke up here.”

She’d fought for a while, killing Horde soldiers left and right before one had managed to nearly kill her. A cold pit of fear formed in her stomach as it sank in. She’d nearly _died_. Gods, what a horrible realization that was.

Jaina’s hands shook in her hair, and Vereesa felt her body tremble. Standing suddenly, Jaina jostled Vereesa’s head, prompting her to whine. A whispered apology reached her ears before Jaina strode off toward the healer who had worked on her earlier.

She came back in short order, looking pale and vaguely sick. “C’mon. I’m taking you back to the Keep. He’s pissed, but I’m not leaving you here. He just made me promise to bring you back to heal you fully in the morning.”

Vereesa gave a tired nod of her head, yawning into the crook of her arm as she let Jaina lead her home.

The Keep was quiet now, though no less warm than it had been the night previous. Jaina led her up the stairs again, passing the side room they’d spent time in and shoving open a door further down the hall and to the left. Vereesa blinked, the sight of a tub making her sigh. She _did_ feel pretty grimy after everything, and Jaina surely needed warm water to elevate her temperature again.

Without a word, Jaina moved forward, summoning water and filling the tub. Inviting tendrils of steam rose, and Vereesa helped Jaina out of her soaked clothing. She didn’t want to assume this was for the both of them, so she kept her own damp clothes on, no matter how uncomfortable it was.

Jaina sank into the water, sighing as she let it come to rest under her chin. After a moment, she cracked an eye open. “C’mere,” she commanded, reaching out for her.

Nearly choking on her own gratitude, Vereesa stripped, hissing as she worked to carefully remove the clothing from her torso. The bones were repaired, but that didn’t mean they weren’t still bruised.

She stepped into the tub, biting her lower lip as she wondered just what to do. It wasn’t really meant for two people, but if they sat front to back they could make it work. She just needed to figure out how to do so gracefully, without elbowing Jaina in the face.

She managed after a while, though she did slop some water over the side in the process. She let her eyes fall closed, her head falling back against Jaina’s shoulder as she let the hot water soak into her aching muscles.

Jaina’s arms closed around her, squeezing her tight. Vereesa felt her shudder, heard the sniff near her right ear.

“You’re not allowed to die,” Jaina told her, voice weak and wobbly. “You’re _not_ allowed to die.”

“Oh, Jaina,” Vereesa sighed, twisting in the water so she faced the other woman. “I’m okay.”

“You’re not though!”

“I am.”

“You’re _not_.”

Her hand fell to the bruising mottling Vereesa’s ribs, and she watched Jaina’s forearm flex, as if she wanted to press down to prove her point. Mercifully, however, that did not happen.

Jaina was crying, tears tracking down her cheeks. Some women looked pretty when they cried, with their wide, wet eyes and parted lips. Jaina was not one of those women. Her face was red and blotchy, her eyes bloodshot and swollen as she sucked in deep breaths of air. She looked panicked in addition to sad, and Vereesa just leaned forward, pressing her forehead against Jaina’s as she wiped her tears away.

Jaina sobbed, ducking her head and pressing it to Vereesa’s neck. Vereesa could feel the smear of tears against her skin and felt her own eyes water in response. She hated this. She hated feeling so helpless.

“You’re not fine!” Jaina burst out again, “ _Look_ at you! Your ribs were crushed, your head too - there are bruises everywhere and it’s like you don’t even seem to _care_.”

Jaina’s nails dragged down Vereesa’s bare back and her sobbing increased in volume.

Wide-eyed, Vereesa let it happen, combing through Jaina’s wet hair as she bit back her heated response. It sounded like Jaina just needed to cry, needed to yell at her to feel better, to feel more in control maybe.

“I spoke to the healer, and just – Vereesa it was _awful_. You can’t die. You can’t. I don’t think you understand, I -"

It sounded like her throat closed if the choked off noise was anything to go by. Vereesa took to rocking them back and forth slowly, pressing kisses along the warm plane of Jaina’s forehead. She was breaking down in the worst way, her body jerking with every gut-wrenching sob that left her throat.

Vereesa was familiar with the feeling. She’d been like this – worse even – when Rhonin had died. She kept her mouth shut, remembering with vivid clarity how much she’d hated anyone who tried to relate, who tried to tell her everything was going to be okay.

It took a while, the water had gone lukewarm by the time Jaina stopped. She was still sniffling, tears still leaking from the corners of her eyes, but her breathing had evened out. Vereesa could feel the flutter of her eyelashes against her skin.

Pulling back a bit, Vereesa kissed the corner of Jaina’s mouth, standing up from the water. Panic flashed in Jaina’s expression, her hands scrabbling at her skin as she choked out her displeasure. Humming a low, soothing note from the back of her throat, Vereesa glanced her fingers along Jaina’s cheekbone.

“I’ll be right back,” she promised.

The panic in Jaina’s eyes cooled somewhat, and she smoothed her hands across Vereesa’s hipbones, nodding her head.

Vereesa stepped out from the tub, not even bothering to find a towel for herself. She walked naked around the bathroom, finding the softest cloth she could before rejoining Jaina. She settled herself across Jaina’s lap, straddling her as she grimaced at the water’s temperature. With a wave of her hand, Jaina warmed it for her again.

With a grateful grin, Vereesa tilted Jaina’s face up toward her, hating the lines of exhaustion she saw. She dipped the cloth into the water, rubbing it gently over Jaina’s cheeks. Her skin was red and irritated, but wiping the last of the mess away would surely make her feel better. Or maybe just the touch. Vereesa was hoping for both.

Jaina sighed, letting Vereesa work. Her head dropped forward into Vereesa’s hands, and she marveled at how much trust Jaina was putting in her. She was putty, and Vereesa could do anything she wanted. It was a little sobering, but it also warmed her chest. She trusted Jaina just as much.

“You don’t understand,” Jaina said once Vereesa was finished, “I can’t lose you too. I can’t. I don’t know what I’d do.”

Humming out, Vereesa pressed her weight against Jaina’s front, combing her fingers through her hair again. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”

“But you could.”

“I could. I’m not going to make you promises I have no way of keeping. But I’m not going to let myself be torn away from you that easily, okay? This time…this time was just…”

She trailed off, not even really certain where to go with the rest of that sentence. She could have died. She understood, suddenly, where Jaina was coming from. Had the roles been reversed, Vereesa would have yelled, thrown things, cried. She didn’t know how far she would have gone if it seemed like Jaina didn’t care about almost losing her life. She was grateful, really, that this had happened before Jaina was put in the same situation. Vereesa wasn’t sure she would have handled it as gracefully.

“I do care,” she said quietly, “I do care about almost dying today. I know it’s not…not necessarily the easiest thing to see, but. It’s just…” She trailed off, fingers tapping idly against the back of Jaina’s neck as she thought. “I think it’s just that…because it didn’t happen, I feel removed from it.”

Jaina’s hands smoothed up her sides, fingers tapping at Vereesa’s unhurt ribs.

“Or maybe it just hasn’t sunk in yet,” Vereesa continued, “I don’t know. But I just… Don’t ever think the thought of leaving you behind doesn’t bother me. It does. Very much. I have sons. I have you. I have no intention of not caring when something like this happens.” She paused, lip curling back from her teeth. “I don’t intend to let it happen again.”

She’d learned from this experience and was just glad her blunders hadn’t led to her death.

Vereesa felt Jaina unleash a shaky breath against her collar bone. It was comforting, almost, to know she wasn’t alone in the crippling fear of losing what she loved. Jaina had had it just as badly, and Vereesa knew now that she’d been wrapped up in her own mind, unwilling to look past her own fear to explore Jaina’s as well. They needed to be better, not so wrapped up in themselves if this was going to work.

Vereesa, despite her unease, was willing to work on it. She loved Jaina, she wasn’t about to let her go over something stupid like communication. It could be fixed. She would fix it.

“I know how you feel,” she said quietly.

Jaina let out a disbelieving snort in response, fingers flexing against her skin.

“How could you possibly know?”

“Why do you think it took me so long to tell you I loved you, Jaina? I was afraid if I did, you’d be gone within six months.”

Silence greeted her revelation, and Vereesa tilted Jaina’s head up to see realization steal across her expression.

“I’m not sure what I would do if I lost you either. It used to – no, it still does steal the breath from my lungs, the thought of losing you. I know how you feel, I just…I never thought to say it.”

She cupped Jaina’s jaw, leaning her head down to brush her mouth across Jaina’s. “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere. I love you.”

Jaina leaned forward, settling her ear over Vereesa’s heart, fingers stroking across the skin of her lower back.

“I love you too,” she said in response, turning her head to press a kiss against her chest, “I’m sorry I freaked out.”

Vereesa shook her head, rolling her hips as she tried to move closer. “I don’t mind you melting down, my love. I don’t. I’d just rather we don’t let things build up until the meltdown is all there is.”

“It’s a deal,” Jaina sighed, adjusting herself so she could kiss Vereesa more deeply. “Can we just…take an actual bath now? We’re kind of…disgusting.” She wrinkled her nose, tugging at the ends of Vereesa’s hair.

Vereesa flushed, wondering just how bad she looked. She hadn’t bothered to check her appearance since she got hurt. Jaina didn’t seem to mind too terribly though, which was a good thing.

They stayed until their muscles felt like liquid, Vereesa nearly dozing against Jaina’s chest as she ran her hands down her spine. Eventually, they left the bath, not even bothering to dress as they fell into bed. Jaina held her, breathing out against the nape of her neck.

“You’re not allowed to die,” she whispered.

It was hollow and scared. A simple talk wasn’t going to fix all the baggage, but it was a step.

It was a step.

***

The next few months were a whirlwind of activity. The faction war stopped, peace talks beginning. Vereesa bit her tongue, secretly knowing none of this would last. She didn’t trust Sylvanas to keep her word anymore, even if the terms she presented to Anduin seemed sound. This was just how life went, it seemed. There were times of peace, but longer times of war, ripping apart Azeroth and the families on it. Vereesa just hoped she’d be dead and gone by the time the next one started. Considering her longevity though, she didn’t think that likely.

It was, however, highly amusing to see Sylvanas realize she was sleeping with Jaina.

The peace talks included most of the big players on Azeroth. Anduin and Sylvanas were there, naturally. Genn and Lor’themar as well. Jaina and Vereesa represented Kul Tiras and the Silver Covenant, respectively. Vereesa, however, heavily suspected she and her rangers were only there to prevent bloodshed.

She was lounging, standing with her hip pressed to the side of Jaina’s chair, watching Nathanos lean over to whisper something to Sylvanas. Anduin was speaking, but Vereesa had long since tuned out. She didn’t hold any real political sway, and no matter how much Jaina and Anduin had tried to convince her that her voice was wanted, Vereesa knew better.

Sylvanas glanced at Jaina, a smirk curling the corner of her mouth. Vereesa knew that expression and had to physically resist rolling her eyes. She had been an incorrigible ass in life, and it appeared death hadn’t taken that from her.

“Tell me, Lady Proudmoore,” Sylvanas began, kicking her feet up against the table, “What’s your proposition? Kul Tiras has been very silent all throughout.”

A dangerous looking smile curled across her sister’s face, and her ears gave a languid twitch.

“That’s because Kul Tiras has nothing to say,” Jaina returned stiffly, squaring her jaw and pushing her chin forward.

“Really? Because as far as I’m aware, Kul Tiras is an Alliance island with…” Sylvanas paused, her eyes flicking toward Anduin, then back to Jaina, expression full of suggestion, “With our dear Little Lion’s ear.”

Jaina tensed, snarling as she leaned forward, fingers digging into the wood of the table. “Are you implying something, _Warchief_?”

Vereesa reached out, brushing her thumb behind Jaina’s ear and trailing her hand down her neck. Jaina breathed heavily for a few seconds before her anger, or at least the worst of it, seemed to cool.

Sylvanas’s eyes widened, and she glanced between them, nonplussed for a moment before her expression soured, and her feet found the floor once more.

“Really?” she asked, shooting Vereesa a look. “ _Belore_ , you have terrible taste. Let’s move on.”

Like she had any room to talk. Sylvanas had _loved_ women in life, and not all of them had been great. Vereesa had hated her fair share of them.

Jaina abruptly looked pleased and reached for her, placing her hand low on her back as a victorious smirk curled her mouth. Vereesa clenched her teeth, reaching up and pinching Jaina’s earlobe none too softly.

“Behave,” she warned, low and dangerous, “I am not a trophy, do not treat me like one.”

Jaina sighed, swatting Vereesa’s hand away as she sank petulantly back down in her seat. Sylvanas was still an ass throughout the talks, though she steered clear of bringing Jaina into it again. Vereesa caught the curious glances between the two of them and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. At least she’d gotten to see Sylvanas cowed before everything was said and done.

***

The next year didn’t allow them to spend a ton of time together. They made due, of course, but it was oftentimes a brief kiss shared in a shadowed corner, or Jaina fumbling with the buckles of her armor as she worked to get it off. Everything still felt rushed, like they were working against time to make the most of their time together.

Finally, though, the peace seemed to settle. There were far fewer fires to put out, far less paperwork. Even Genn seemed to relax his absurd conspiracies that Sylvanas was biding her time to rip the Alliance apart from the inside out.

Jaina spent more time in Dalaran now, a full year after the peace treaty had gone into effect. It wasn’t rushed kisses, fumbling hands and pushing her out the door before the twins woke up. Vereesa didn’t feel the need to peel her clothes off as soon as Jaina showed up. It didn’t feel rushed and necessary anymore. They weren’t nearly so messy.

Most of the time, Jaina would wander in with treats for her sons before collapsing in their living space, yawning into the crook of her arm. She’d help Giramar with his studies, gently correcting his stance, or the shapes his hands wove. Galadin watched, most of the time, more interested in the trinkets Jaina would bring than getting her help with studying. He preferred trailing after Alleria, pestering her for information, rather than Jaina.

They’d fall asleep tangled together and wake in the morning, Vereesa before Jaina. That never changed. Vereesa would drag herself out of bed, feed herself and her sons before Jaina was drawn out by the promise of food.

It was one of her favorite ways to see Jaina, truth be told. Sleep ruffled and half-awake Jaina didn’t have the steel in her spine. That Jaina sank down into a seat next to Vereesa’s sons, grumbling and rubbing her eyes until Vereesa slid her breakfast.

Now, it was one such morning.

 _“It’s so strange_ ,” Vereesa thought, “ _How pretty she is when she’s not even trying.”_

Grinning, Vereesa leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the corner of Jaina’s mouth and getting a sleepy mumble in response.

Giramar and Galadin stuck their tongues out, making a big show of how gross they found it. She didn’t blame them. They were still young, and the sight of Vereesa in even the most lightly intimate of moments was bound to inspire some teasing. If their father had still been alive, Vereesa knew the reaction would be the same.

“Oh?” Vereesa started, releasing Jaina as she turned to her sons, “You don’t like that, do you?”

They abruptly began talking over each other, insisting that it was just _so gross_ that she and Jaina _kissed_.

“Oh, it’s the _kissing_ , is it?” she asked, moving around the table. She caught the quirk at the corner of Jaina’s mouth. “Goodness, I don’t know what you’re going to do with this then.”

She leaned down, pressing one hand at Giramar, then Galadin’s cheek as she pulled their heads together, pressing messy kisses at the tops of their heads, their cheeks, their foreheads.

They made a big show of squirming and pushing at her, but Vereesa caught the delighted laughter that the action inspired.

She relented after a while, smiling at their faux pouts. Their small hands scrubbed dutifully at their faces. Snorting, Vereesa ruffled their hair, gathering the remains of their breakfast. “Go on. Go get dressed.”

They scampered off, laughing loudly as they all but ran from the kitchen. Vereesa shook her head, leaning over to kiss Jaina properly. She tasted like coffee, and Vereesa hummed, smoothing back Jaina's sleep-ruffled hair.

"Morning."

"You've stopped adding the good. I appreciate that."

Rolling her eyes, Vereesa tapped Jaina once on the tip of her nose. "Your dramatics never cease to amaze me." Vereesa wrapped her arms around Jaina's shoulders, grinning. "Happy Birthday."

Jaina sighed, and Vereesa could feel her melt against her. "You remembered," Jaina said, dragging her fingers up the backs of Vereesa's ears.

"Of course I did." She leaned in, pressing a kiss to Jaina's thrumming pulse. 

Her ears twitched as she heard the sounds of her sons approaching, and she gave Jaina one last squeeze before she backed away. Galadin appeared first, looking rumpled, but dressed well enough to Vereesa's taste. At least he matched. He chattered aimlessly as Vereesa made both her sons lunch, tugging at Jaina's arm and asking what she wanted for her birthday, and if there would be a party.

Jaina patiently endured, glancing sidelong at Giramar, who had taken to scanning one of his books. Vereesa rolled her eyes, heaving a sigh. She was sure she'd hear a long talk about the book later tonight, once her sons got home from their classes. She could already envision the questions Jaina would ask as her hungry eyes devoured the pages. Giramar, at least, was sure to enjoy it. He liked learning almost as much as Jaina did. Galadin favored her more, rather than his father. He enjoyed the forest, the stringing of a bow. He had restlessness pulsing under his skin like Vereesa did at his age. It made her a little uneasy, truth be told. She'd done things when she was younger that would horrify her if her sons did them.

Shaking off the thought, Vereesa swept them away, a hand at each of their shoulders. "Okay. You can bother Jaina later, but you need to get to class now. Let's go."

It didn't take long to get there and back, and by the time she reentered her house, Jaina looked much more awake. She had her normal robes on, hair tied back in her trademark braid. Her hands were busying themselves cleaning the dishes she'd dirtied. With a smile, Vereesa moved in, looping her arms around Jaina's waist from the back. "Thirty-nine looks good on you."

"Mm, you think?" Jaina asked, deliberately bored. Vereesa could hear the smile in her voice though.

"I do," Vereesa assured her, dropping a kiss to the back of her neck, "Are you needed anywhere today?"

Drying her hands, Jaina turned around, looping her arms around Vereesa's neck. "Nope. Well -- that's a lie, I am needed back in Boralus, but that's not until later. Things have calmed down considerably."

Peace was something Vereesa would never take for granted again. It gave them so much more time together, even if it still wasn't enough. They didn't live together. There had been a large argument about that, but they'd come to a dissatisfying compromise in the wake of it. They were both too busy, too rooted in their cities, too rooted to the people who needed them. Vereesa couldn't just uproot and leave the Silver Covenant, and Jaina certainly couldn't move to Dalaran full time as the Lord Admiral of Kul Tiras. It wasn't perfect, but they made due. 

"Good. Come on then." She tugged gently at Jaina's hands, ignoring the small furrow in her brow.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll just have to see."

"Vereesa. I hate surprises. They're the worst. There are so many unknowns, and I know you're not going to do anything to --"

Vereesa cut her off with a kiss, sighing against her lips. "I'm just bringing you out into the woods. There's this...I don't know how to explain it. There's something I want to show you."

Jaina peered suspiciously at her for a moment, holding her at arm's length and squinting her eyes as if she didn't believe what Vereesa was saying. "I'm not sure that's all you're doing, but I'll play along for now."

Vereesa grinned fondly, reaching out and grabbing her wrist, tugging her out the front door. Jaina wasn't entirely wrong. Going to the woods wasn't all she had planned, but she didn't think it was going to be nearly as dramatic as Jaina seemed to be thinking. "Will you just trust me, please?"

Grunting an affirmation, Jaina began to follow. Vereesa led her out of the city, and into the relative quiet of the surrounding forest. The sun was dappled here, filtering through the leaves and casting odd reflections off of Jaina's hair. A hush seemed to fall over them, the sounds of the city left behind, replaced with birdsong and the rustling of windswept leaves. Vereesa felt lighter here, like this would be her home forever. She'd always suspected the Windrunners were built for the forests, built to flit between the boughs of trees, forever a guardian of the jealously kept secrets. She always felt like she was living in a dream state when she let herself get lost like this.

She moved forward on silent feet, whether by instinct or good training finding the soft patches of moss that allowed silent movement. Not twigs snapped beneath her heels, her clothes didn't get caught on the trees' clutching limbs. Jaina, however, was not so gifted. She wasn't loud by any means, but she was not trained. That, in and of itself, led to a loud forest. Her weight crunched the leaves beneath her feet, twigs snapped and caught against her skin. Any animal or trained ranger could hear Jaina coming from miles away. Then again, it wasn't as if the mage was truly trying to keep herself quiet. She was with Vereesa, she had no need to.

Eventually, they got to a clearing in the trees. Jaina was sweaty, tugging at the collar of her robes. "This was a little longer than I was expecting. What's so special out here anyway?"

Vereesa gave her a coy half-smile, taking her hand and leading her forward. The sunlight broke through more strongly here, taking away the always present gloom the thick foliage cast over the rest of the forest. Sunlight reflected off a smooth pool, the water lapping gently against the muddy shore. It was odd, in the middle of the forest like it was, but Vereesa had never thought to question it. It was just something she'd found, kept secret close to her chest. It was  _her's_ , and she'd never wanted to share it with anyone until now. She'd have shared it with Rhonin, but he was gone by the time she found it. 

Jaina left her side, eyes wide, and Vereesa could almost see her brain working. "Woah," she breathed, reverent into the warm air, "What is this place?"

"I'm not sure. I found it a few years ago and I just...haven't stopped coming back. It looks like I'm the only one who's found it, and I'm not entirely sure what that means."

Maybe it was magic, the forest gifting her for finding her way back into it's welcoming embrace. Maybe it was a trap, aiming to keep her there, to greedily drink her body dry until it nourished the surrounding plant life. It wouldn't be such a bad way to go, she figured. Giving back to the earth she took from was what she wanted to do. She'd instructed her next of kin to bury her in the woods whenever she inevitably passed. Death gave birth to new life, after all. Or perhaps that was just a very elven way to look at things.

"It's wonderful," Jaina said, a small, gorgeous smile quirking one side of her mouth. "But...but why did you want to bring me out here?"

Lowering her eyes, Vereesa began to toe her shoes off. "Because. This place has always felt special to me. I'm not...entirely sure why. It's a shelter, I guess. I used to come here all the time."

Jaina was looking at her, something Vereesa couldn't name glinting in her eyes. "Why?" she asked quietly.

Vereesa hummed as an answer, fingers working at the buttons of her shirt. "I think you know why."

Jaina moved over to her, running the backs of her fingers down Vereesa's neck, hands encompassing Vereesa's. She nudged them aside, taking to undoing the buttons herself. Her eyes were wide and so, so blue in this light, beseeching. 

Vereesa sighed, loosening her tongue. She was trying to be better at communicating, and though things  _were_ going more smoothly, there were still bumps. She just had to do the best she could. "I think it's just because I didn't know what to do for the longest time. My life was upended so many times. Both sisters taken, Rhonin taken, you just..."

She didn't even know how to say how much she'd enjoyed Jaina's bloodthirsty vengeance. The purge of Dalaran brought a haunted look to Jaina's eyes now, but at the time, she'd been  _glorious_. But she didn't much like that thought now. It didn't seem like Jaina, and even though Vereesa loved it, it wasn't the woman Jaina was now. Vereesa's own hatred had cooled with time, though she still drew a much harsher line in the sand than Jaina did. Jaina's influence had softened her, made her see another, more peaceful solution to her admittedly harsh prejudices. She would never be peaceful enough for Jaina's tastes, Vereesa knew it. She supposed all the loss had hardened her heart in a way that it hadn't done to Jaina. Or maybe Vereesa was just a lesser person. Either way, Jaina continued to love her despite their her flaws, and their differences.

"You were just a lot to handle all at once," she finally sighed, eyes flicking up to meet Jaina's. "Rhonin was so fresh, but for some reason, I still just  _wanted_ you so badly, and even when I had you, it was like you weren't truly mine. Kalec was still ever present, and he was so  _boring_ and I just didn't understand it. I didn't understand why you clung to him when you had me at the same time. Then I felt guilty about that, feeling like I was somehow being unfaithful to Rhonin by wanting you so badly I could have screamed. Even though Rhonin was dead. It was...it was pretty awful, I can freely admit it now."

Now she had Jaina, she had Jaina all to herself, even if she felt like snarling at anyone whose eyes lingered a touch too long. Vereesa knew Jaina couldn't help it, and she truly didn't blame anyone for looking. Jaina was just so  _radiant_. But Vereesa had lost so much that she felt the need to jealously guard what she'd managed to keep for herself. It was horribly unhealthy and she knew it, but something like that wasn't going to be fixed in a day. 

"Then, when you finally just focused on me, I was afraid to give too much, afraid to reveal my hand as it were. Any time I loved something, it was ripped from me. Not even just ripped. Everything was killed. Gods, it was like if I admitted it out loud, it meant you were going to be viciously murdered in six months." She reached out, pressing her hands against Jaina's chest. Touching her made Vereesa feel more grounded, safer.  "So I just...the forest feels like home in a way that nothing else ever will. I love it, it loves me, and I felt lighter here. I understood things here. And this place...well. It was just a whole part of it. The water's nice. I always just felt like I could think without wanting to shred my own brain."

Jaina hummed in response, pushing Vereesa's shirt down her shoulders and running one hand down her chest. It settled between her breasts, a warm, steady pressure that Vereesa felt no desire to flinch away from. "And how do you feel now?"

Vereesa took a moment to think, eyes flitting around the clearing. She saw the new growth near the pool, small green stalks pushing up through the dark brown of the soil. Her mouth quirked, and she brought her gaze back to Jaina's pretty face. "I feel...I feel like we still have a lot of work to do. I feel like we're going to have to work to make  _us_ work. But I also feel like...like I want to do that with you. I want to..." She jerked her chin in the direction of the new sprouts. "I want to work for the things we need to flourish, and I want to do it with you."

She felt a soft huff of air against her face, and Vereesa looked up to see Jaina's expression. She looked surprised, but she also looked suddenly hungry. There was something else there that Vereesa couldn't name, but before she could put too much thought into it, Jaina was speaking.

"Can I kiss you?" She was already leaning forward, expecting the answer.

Instead of verbalizing it, Vereesa just stood on her tiptoes, pressing her mouth to Jaina's for a quick, sweet kiss. Smiling, Vereesa feathered her lips over the regal arch of Jaina's cheekbone. "C'mon. Take your stuff off. We walked all this way, we deserve to at least get rid of all the grime."

A crooked, rogueish grin hit Jaina's features, one that sent a stab of want right down through her core. Shaking her head, Vereesa rid herself of the rest of her clothing, making sure not to jostle her pants too much as she stepped out of them. Without waiting for Jaina, she slipped into the water, closing her eyes with a sigh. It was clear, she could see and touch the bottom. It wasn't that deep, but she could float if she wanted to. She didn't, electing instead to watch Jaina peel her own clothing off.

Jaina joined her soon after, wasting no time moving forward and into her space. Vereesa laughed, looping her arms around Jaina's shoulders and leaning down for a kiss. The kiss itself left no mystery as to where Jaina's mind was at. It was electric, Jaina sweeping her tongue into Vereesa's mouth as she dragged her nails languidly down her back. All Vereesa could do was hold on and try to keep her head firmly on her shoulders, no matter how much Jaina's wicked mouth wanted it up in the clouds. 

They broke apart after a bit, Vereesa panting, cheeks painted a light pink as she licked her lips. Jaina's right hand covered her left breast, the chill of the water making Vereesa shiver. 

"It's my birthday," Jaina murmured, sweeping her thumb over Vereesa's nipple. 

"It is." Vereesa hated how breathy her voice was. Honestly, a kiss and a hand on her breast had her this needy already? The hand squeezed, Vereesa's toes curled, and she decided that maybe she shouldn't be complaining so much. 

"I think I know what I want."

Vereesa smiled, and she could see Jaina's eyes flick to the sharp tips of her incisors. Jaina licked her lips, throat bobbing as she swallowed. Then she was kissing her again. It was deep, sloppy and wet, but it had Vereesa arching against her, chasing those little sharp bursts of pleasure that Jaina's thumb provided her. With a desperate noise, Vereesa dipped her head, sinking her teeth into the space between Jaina's neck and shoulder. It earned her a growl and a pinch to her nipple. 

"Gods, do it again," Jaina told her, her free hand tangling in Vereesa's hair. Vereesa obliged, mouthing along her skin until she found somewhere easily hidden. She bit harder this time and Jaina moaned, loud and unrestrained into the forest around them. 

It only got more intense from there. Jaina hoisted her up onto the shore, burying her face between her legs until Vereesa was gasping her name. She didn't even care about being dirty. Once they were both thoroughly sated, they slipped back into the pool, eyes heavy-lidded. It had been one of the more intense experiences she'd had with Jaina, but Vereesa felt all the closer to her for it.

"I got something for you," she murmured against her shoulder.

"Oh?"

Pressing a kiss to her jaw, Vereesa scrambled from the pool, digging in the pocket of her pants for the small trinket. It had taken her ages to make, nearly the entire year that Jaina had been swamped by the paperwork in the aftermath of the peace. 

"Hold your hand out," Vereesa commanded, holding the gift behind her back.

Jaina gave her a dry look but indulged her, and Vereesa dropped the necklace into her hand. 

It was a hand-carved arrow, fashioned from the same white cypress wood of Vereesa's own. It was imperfect, Vereesa hadn't really known what she was doing, but it was a passable, even good imitation. The carving of the wood had been bad enough, but putting the gray fletching on it had nearly made Vereesa flip her table a time or two. Still, it looked good now, fastened to a light golden chain. It was certainly a statement. Any quel'dorei worth anything would know whose arrow it represented. Most of the sin'dorei would know as well. It wasn't as if Vereesa was unknown throughout Azeroth. 

"It's magical," Jaina sounded breathless, "What did you -"

Vereesa waved her off, wrinkling her nose. "Nothing fancy. It's so delicate, so I had some help having it enchanted so it won't break the second you look at it funny."

Jaina looked up at her, genuine shock painted across her features. "Vereesa... _Tides_...this is..." 

Later, Vereesa would pride herself on making Lady Jaina Proudmoore speechless. Now though, she prided herself on the look she got, and the kiss she got soon after. It was slow and warm, like Jaina was trying to pour her appreciation into her actions. 

"Help me put it on," Jaina commanded, giving a discreet sniff as she wiped at her eyes. Vereesa dutifully ignored the tears, taking the ends of the necklace and linking it behind Jaina's neck. 

Her eyes fell to it when Jaina turned, standing out stark white against her skin. Good. Vereesa wanted it seen. She reached out, wet fingers leaving paths down Jaina's chest. It felt light, which was good, and Vereesa had taken special care to make sure the wood wasn't going to prickle uncomfortably. It was a brand, a claim, even if she  _knew_ Jaina was still her own person. This just showed people who Jaina was involved with, and had the added bonus of reminding Jaina that Vereesa loved her too. 

***

Vereesa got her own months later, on one of the weeks she spent in Boralus. Her sons had been whisked away to the docks with Tandred, gods forbid, intent on learning all they could about the ships floating in the water. Vereesa had allowed him to keep her sons busy, even if she knew they'd come back with tales young boys should  _not_ hear. Still, though, Jaina had taken her on a stroll of their own.

Their fingers were linked, hands swinging between them as they moved along the cobbled streets. Vereesa had grown tired of the facade and just embraced the huge open secret that was their relationship. They hadn't gone officially public, but if people couldn't put two and two together after everything...well. Vereesa wasn't sure even an outright confirmation would do it. The air smelled of salt, the tang of it in the air almost enough to make Vereesa tilt her face up and inhale deeply. Gulls screamed overhead, swooping through the ships' rigging in the hopes the sailors would pity them and throw them some scraps. Vereesa had used to dislike the ocean, far preferring the shelter the forest offered. But, the more time she spent in Boralus, the less she felt that way.

"I got you something," Jaina began, voice too casual. 

Vereesa's ears tilted forward, her right one twitching. Those, more than anything else, tended to tell Jaina when she was excited. Presents were fun. 

"You did? What is it?" 

Huffing out a laugh through her nose, Jaina pressed something into her palm. 

The stone was small, dappled gray shot through with streaks of white. It had been painstakingly polished and engraved, and Vereesa knew its purpose almost immediately. Her mouth hung open, and she closed her fingers over the gift. "You know you didn't have to get me one, right?"

Jaina was quiet for a moment, eyes flitting rapidly back and forth as she looked at the ground. Finally, she seemed to come to some sort of decision, looking up and directly into Vereesa's eyes. "I know."

Vereesa felt like she was missing something, some part of the puzzle that would make those micro expressions make sense to her. As it was though, she had no idea why Jaina seemed to be staring through her. She just offered her a soft smile, letting her hand lay flat again. Furrowing her brow, she read the engraving.

_'Lighthouse in a storm.'_

Vereesa mouthed the phrase, glancing up to see Jaina watching her. Vereesa could hear the fast beating of her heart, though it was more difficult down at the docks, with everything else going on. Maybe that's why Jaina had given it to her here.

"What does it mean?" she asked. 

"It's part of an old Kul Tiran saying. Lighthouse in a storm, safe harbors have been found." 

Jaina gestured for her to turn around and Vereesa did, liking the comfortable weight of the stone.

"My dad used to call my mom that. His lighthouse. His safe harbor. It just...seemed appropriate."

Jaina was holding something back, Vereesa could  _feel_ it, but she didn't know how to coax it out of her. Instead, she studied the stone, wondering what it reminded her of. When it hit her, she gasped, turning on her heel and pressing her hands to Jaina's chest.

"This is from the forest! That pool!"

One corner of Jaina's mouth lifted, and she nodded her head. "I couldn't brand you quite as thoroughly as you did me, so I figured this was the next best thing."

Vereesa winced, offering her a sheepish smile. "I was really that obvious?"

"Vereesa, you gave me a mirror image of the arrows you shoot at things. The only thing  _more_ conspicuous might have been a sign."

She didn't feel bad, though she probably should have. The necklace was doing its job. Though, if this was part of a popular Kul Tiran saying, Vereesa felt pretty thoroughly branded herself. It wasn't the worst feeling in the world, truth be told.

Leaning down, Jaina kissed the arch of her ear, eliciting a shiver. "I love you. You feel like my lighthouse."

She turned to walk further down the docks, leaving Vereesa thumbing the stone with a small smile on her face. The moment felt heavy, and Vereesa was almost positive she was missing something. 

It hit her all at once, and she had to blink several times with the realization. This, this small necklace, was a  _promise_. Her father had called her mother his safe harbor. It was a brand. Oh, gods. It was a promise. Vereesa hadn't even considered marriage again, not even with how comfortable things felt with Jaina. She felt married already, truth be told. But this necklace, this small, otherwise unremarkable thing held the weight of Jaina's loyalty, her love. Vereesa's fingers closed over the stone and her eyes fell shut, heart warming rapidly within her chest. 

She still wasn't sure she'd call them beautiful. Their edges were sharp, but friction had dulled more than enough to make them comfortable. They would never be perfect puzzle pieces slotting together. Their blunted edges could fracture, becoming sharp again unless they maneuvered, worked together to keep things good. Fairy tale romances that Vereesa favored as a child had lied to her.  _This_ was what made love work, actual effort from both parties. 

She'd follow Jaina to the ends of the earth if it meant she got to be hers. It may have taken them a while to have what they did, but with all the effort, all the fights and friction, their world had shifted, slotting into something safe despite it all. 

With a watery laugh, Vereesa wiped her eyes, running to catch up with the person who made her feel so much by doing so little.

**Author's Note:**

> whew. this one was a doozy. hope you guys liked it, and sorry it took me ages to get it out lmao. just in time for valentines? eh? anyway, you can find me [here](http://kealias-ohai.tumblr.com/) on tumblr if you wish?? i'll warn you, i'm not a warcraft blog and am more of a lurker than a poster, but u kno.


End file.
